Demonish Help
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam gets help from someone unexpected.


DEMONISH HELP

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is just an idea I had and may expand on it if it's well received. Replaces Ruby. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

Sam struggled against the demons' hold to no avail.

"Ahhh…what a find. Lilith will reward us greatly for this," a female demon hissed. Another demon-one in a male's body-put a knife to the hunter's throat.

"Not so tough without your brother, are ya, Sammy?" he taunted. Sam grunted in pain as the metal began to puncture the skin.

"I wonder how long it'll be before you bleed out," another demon chortled. Suddenly, the demons found themselves being thrown back.

"Oh, I think you have a better chance of bleeding out long before he does," a voice stated. Sam stared in surprise at the young man who was 6'2 and had blonde hair and hazel eyes. _Who's that?_ he wondered in surprise.

"Bansheera's traitorous brat," a demon sneered. _Bansheera? Why does that sound familiar?_ he wondered again. He was sure he had heard the name, but couldn't place it.

"GET HIM!" The shriek was obeyed and Sam found himself fighting along side the newcomer. Both boys brought out weapons-Sam, the dagger that Ruby had used before being killed by Lilith, and the boy using some sort of small sword. _He fights pretty well. Is he a hunter?_ Sam wondered, sneaking a peek at him through the fight. Then, the second boy was knocked to the ground and pinned. He struggled against the two demons holding him.

"You will pay for your disobedience, boy," the demons hissed. His only response was to stare at them intensely. Then, to their surprise, they felt themselves being expelled from their hosts. Still fighting his own slew of demons, Sam watched in fascination as smoke began spewing out of the two bodies. With shrieks, the demons were dispelled and the people slumped forward.

"RETREAT!" Immediately, the group disappeared and the boy and Sam quickly checked on the two remaining attackers.

"They're alive," the other boy sighed in relief.

"We should probably drop them off at a hospital," Sam stated. _And then you can tell me who the heck you are and what you just did_, he thought.

"Yeah, good idea," the boy nodded. Then, they picked up the two adults, took them to the Impala, and then drove them to the hospital, where they dumped the two at the entrance and then drove back to the hotel.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded once they were back inside the hotel room.

"Ryan Mitchell," the other man answered.

"Ryan Mi-" Sam's voice trailed off as it clicked. "As in-?" Ryan nodded.

"Yeah."

"You were a…"

"Yep." Sam laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. I got saved by a Power Ranger," he commented.

"You're not freaked out?" Ryan asked.

"Not really," Sam answered. "You psychic?" he continued.

"No, I was kidnapped by a demon as a kid, and they-raised me-for lack of a better term," Ryan replied.

"Well, you have great control over demons," Sam noted.

"Hey, I'm still human," Ryan snapped. "I just…got some demon in me," he added softly.

"Look man, I didn't say you weren't human. I just said you had control over demons. Besides, you saved my butt back there," Sam stated. "I think we'd make a pretty good team," he added.

"Really?" Ryan asked. _He'd really want to work with me even knowing what he knows?_ he wondered. Sure, Dad, Dana, and the other Rangers were okay with what he was, but he hadn't expected anyone else to be.

"Yeah," Sam answered. _Man, I don't believe this. The Titanium Ranger just totally saved my butt_, he thought. He had heard about them in Stanford due to the fact that Jessica had been from Mariner Bay and talked about them constantly.

"Okay, then." Ryan grinned. Sam grabbed a beer.

"You want one?" he offered.

"Sure, why not?" the other boy responded and Sam got out another can and handed it to him.

"Here's to a new partnership," Sam said, holding out his can.

"May we kill as many demons as we can find," Ryan stated, clinking Sam's can. Then, they both took a long drink.

THE END


End file.
